


Peter Pan - Refictionalization

by qxzenith



Series: Refics and Wall Emergencies - The Wall Will Fall [4]
Category: Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie, The Wall Will Fall
Genre: Amoral Attorney, Screenplay/Script Format, TWWF, The Wall Will Fall - Freeform, Uncomfortable Elevator Moment, no actual sexual content but a character makes Inappropriate Comments about a minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qxzenith/pseuds/qxzenith
Summary: In the fall and winter of 2012, the TVTropes team behind Echo Chamber ran an incredible ARG (Alternate Reality Game) called The Wall Will Fall. The premise of the game was that the Fourth Wall between fiction and reality was fracturing, and needed to be repaired as fictional characters fell through into our world. Part of the game mechanic was the writing of fanfiction, involving specific characters, settings, and tropes, to return the characters in question to fiction.This series consists of the pieces I wrote for these events, although only three of my attempts were chosen as canon in the game.This piece was NOT chosen as canon, and for good reason, so this is its first time seeing the light of day. I apologize in advance. The criteria for this piece was that it had to include Peter Pan in his original setting, along with the tropes Amoral Attorney and Uncomfortable Elevator Moment.
Series: Refics and Wall Emergencies - The Wall Will Fall [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721554





	Peter Pan - Refictionalization

**Author's Note:**

> In the fall and winter of 2012, the TVTropes team behind Echo Chamber ran an incredible ARG (Alternate Reality Game) called The Wall Will Fall. The premise of the game was that the Fourth Wall between fiction and reality was fracturing, and needed to be repaired as fictional characters fell through into our world. Part of the game mechanic was the writing of fanfiction, involving specific characters, settings, and tropes, to return the characters in question to fiction.
> 
> This series consists of the pieces I wrote for these events, although only three of my attempts were chosen as canon in the game.
> 
> This piece was NOT chosen as canon, and for good reason, so this is its first time seeing the light of day. I apologize in advance. The criteria for this piece was that it had to include Peter Pan in his original setting, along with the tropes Amoral Attorney and Uncomfortable Elevator Moment.

**ACT I**

**SCENE: PETER PAN REFICTIONALIZATION**

(WENDY DARLING stands on her balcony in a nightdress. A suited man, GERARD, lurks in the shadows. As the scene opens, PETER PAN alights on the balcony in front of WENDY, with TINKERBELL hovering nearby.)

WENDY

Great news, Peter!

PETER

You're coming to live with us in Neverland and be our mother for ever and ever?

WENDY

(sighs)

I don't know about that, Peter. You see, forever is such a long time. _But_ , I've found a lawyer who can make sure Captain Hook is locked away for his crimes.

PETER

You mean a grown-up? We can't trust grown-ups, Wendy!

WENDY

Just trust me, Peter. We need a lawyer in order to send Captain Hook to jail, and we need a grown-up to be a lawyer. And Gerard's agreed to do this for us for nothing.

GERARD

(stepping out of the shadows)

Pleased to meet you, Mr. Pan.

PETER

Well... all right. Just this once, for you, Wendy. All right, now... happy thoughts, everyone!

(TINKERBELL sprinkles pixie dust over all three of them.)

PETER

Wendy's coming to be our mother again!

(PETER gives a rooster's crow as he lifts off the ground.)

WENDY

Oh! Ah-- lovely adventures! The smell of spring!

(WENDY begins flying.)

GERARD

(Stares at the flying children in confusion for a moment before coming up with his own happy thought.)

Opportunities for Loophole Abuse!

(GERARD begins flying alongside the others.)

(PETER, WENDY, GERARD, and TINKERBELL are flying in the night sky. A number of stars are visible in the distance.)

PETER

(pointing up into the distance)

Okay, you see that star over there? We're going to head that way, then veer right a little to the next one over. Then we just keep on straight until morning.

(They fly on in silence for a little while.)

WENDY

So, uh, Gerard, I guess you'll be wanting to interview Peter and the Lost Boys for testimony against Captain Hook. We'll have to look into evidence and--

GERARD

(cutting WENDY off, laughing)

Ha! I never bother with little things like testimony and evidence, my dear.

WENDY

(confused)

But without testimony and evidence, how do you intend to have Captain Hook indicted?

GERARD

Oh, I intend to make a bunch of stuff up and fabricate whatever "evidence" I feel like that's likely to manipulate the jury the right way.

WENDY

_(beat)_ But. Isn't that. Um. Illegal?

(Instead of answering, GERARD simply laughs, long and hard. Once he stops laughing, WENDY flies ahead to talk to TINKERBELL.)

GERARD

(sidling over to PETER)

So, which one do you think is hotter? Wendy or Tink?

(PETER glares at GERARD without answering.)

GERARD

Personally, I'd do the fairy. If she was. You know. Bigger.

(PETER gives him a revolted look, then starts falling mid-air.)

PETER

(muttering to himself)

Oh, no! Happy thoughts! Happy thoughts! Can't waste the pixie dust! I'll be home soon!

(he begins rising again, but not enough)

Um... something about statues of me... _(beat)_ Why did I just say that?

(PETER shrugs, as he gains enough lift to rejoin the others.)

GERARD

Got a little distracted there by the view, huh?

PETER

(irritated)

Why are you even doing this, anyway? If you're not getting paid.

GERARD

I'm getting paid with the satisfaction of successfully subverting the justice system without anyone being able to stop me. The knowledge of a job well done.

PETER

_(beat)_

PETER

_(beat)_

PETER

_(beat)_

PETER

(aside)

It's going to be a _long_ flight to Neverland.


End file.
